Te hice sufrir tanto
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: ONE.SHOT. ¿Que serías capaz de hacer cuando te arrebatan a tu verdadero amor? HermionexDraco


_Hola! _

_Aquí otro de mis one-shot. Éste es bastante curioso y surgió en un momento de nostalgia._

_En un principio era mas corto pero luego lo continué hasta como se los presento hoy aquí. Espero les guste _

_Está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me leen en los otros fics, y que por diversas razones he estado imposibilitada de continuarlos u.u ... pero que sepan que, en cuanto pueda, seguiré con ellos._

_Liz♥Malfoy_

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La locura la escribi yo n.n**

* * *

**

**Te hice sufrir tanto**

_Hola mi castaña_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Sabes, siempre imaginé que viviría para hacerte feliz, para protegerte y quererte desde lejos, sabiendo que no era merecedor de tu compañía. Pero ahora estas frente a mí, llorando desconsolada . . . jamás creí que me quisieras tanto y tampoco te dije cuanto te amé._

_Desde hace horas que tu llanto no cesa, te recargas en el féretro que contiene mi cuerpo y me hablas de viejas anécdotas de las que fuimos protagonistas._

_Hermione me has hecho tantas confesiones, entre las cuales estaban tus sentimientos hacia mí; supongo que mientras vivimos no fuimos capaces de hablar acerca de esto . . . la verdad nunca hablábamos, no hacíamos mas que pelear por estupideces._

_Te hice sufrir tanto y lo siento, me arrepiento de cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca y te llegaron a causar dolor._

_En estos momentos, que te veo tan cruelmente lastimada y desconsolada, deseo abrazarte. . .evitar que continúes sufriendo por alguien que no lo merece. Yo no merezco nada de ti, yo fui un ser abominable que te hizo padecer sin razón, que vivió para lastimar y la muerte es lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Entiéndelo y no llores más . . . Mi amor ¿Qué hago para no verte llorar? _

_La mejor cosa que me pudo pasar en mis 17 años de vida fuiste TÚ, la imperfección perfecta que le dio sentido a mi vida, mi mayor anhelo y a la vez temor, la mas insopórtale sabelotodo deseable, la chica que opacó e iluminó mis días._

_Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para verte de lejos, si hubiera sabido lo poco que tenía...habría intentado demostrarte mis sentimientos, supongo que tuve miedo a que me rechazaras o me dijeras algo que me hiriera profundamente._

_¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amé?¿De cuánto te amo?_

_Cada uno de tus movimientos y detalles eran mi adoración, la forma en que siempre te mantenías recta y firme en tus ideas, tus necedades y oportunos sarcasmos, tu pelo enmarañado y curvas imperceptibles debido a la forma de usar tu uniforme, ese aroma a rosas que te envolvía volviéndome loco cuando solía tenerte en frente, tu inteligencia inalcanzable y manía de leer cuanto libro se te pasara por las manos, me encantaba además tu costumbre de morderte el labio y tu sonrisa que aceleraba mi pulso. _

_Fuiste todo lo que quise y seguiré queriendo siempre._

_Recién ahorita me pregunto donde estoy, realmente no lo sé; a mi alrededor no hay nada más que una luz cegadora, escribo esta carta que es la oportunidad que alguien me ha dado para decirte lo que siento antes de irme, a mis pies veo mi ataúd y a ti solamente llorando en mi velorio. Es curioso, creí que el día de mi muerte muchas personas me acompañarían, y ahora veo que no es así y realmente no me importa; si tú estas aquí no hay nada más que quiera, no hay nada más que pueda hacerme feliz._

_A mi mente viene el día de navidad, cuando ambos en la sala común de los prefectos discutimos; en aquella ocasión me llamaste ataraxia andante y aunque no sabía que significaba te ofendí con otras palabras...tú terminaste llorando y yo sintiéndome mal por haberte hecho eso. Mi orgullo no me dejo pedirte perdón…_

_Perdóname mi niña por haber sido un cobarde, perdóname por haberte tratado mal por 7 años, perdóname por darnos tan poco tiempo, perdóname por tenerte llorando al lado de mi cuerpo._

_Te amo Hermione, te amaré por siempre, te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, te cuidaré preciosa para que tu vida sea lo que siempre deseaste. Recuerda que te acompaño día y noche, porque eras, fuiste y serás el amor de vida_

_Tuyo eternamente_

_Draco Malfoy _

_

* * *

_

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y la boca húmeda de tanto llorar, el amor de su vida se había ido la misma noche en que lo encontró

-- FLASH BACK --

El baile de graduación había comenzado, el tema era "Baile de Mascaras, S. XVIII" por lo que todos los estudiantes que asistían debían llevar antifaces. Las señoritas (chicas de 7º año únicamente) lucían vestidos elegantes y pomposos mientras que los caballeros usaban trajes de gala en colores oscuros.

Pequeñas hadas volaban sobre el techo del Gran Comedor, mientras lanzaban con sus diminutas manos, pétalos en color rojo y blanco que desaparecían antes de tocar el suelo y que esquivaban a las personas que bailaban un tranquilo vals en el medio del lugar.

Los largos y elegantes vestidos flotaban sobre los cuerpos de las graduadas que felizmente bailaban con sus parejas y a la vez sentían nostalgia de saber que era la última ocasión en que todos los del curso estarían en el mismo salón.

Alrededor de la pista, una serie de mesas individuales se distribuía, la mayoría de estas se encontraban vacías, en dos que tres habían parejas y en una mesa en el centro, una castaña sentada sola miraba a su amigos disfrutar el baile.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que comenzaba en un corsé totalmente ajustado a su torso resaltando sus redondos pechos gracias a un pronunciado escote; un poco mas debajo de la cintura el vestido tomaba una forma mas abierta convirtiéndose en una voluminosa falda negra tan larga que rozaba el suelo y poseía unos detallitos en color blanco al final del mismo. Sus delicados hombros quedaban al descubierto mientras sus castaños rizos jugaban a taparlo cuando ella movía la cabeza al ritmo de música. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por un par de guantes blancos que llegaban a la altura de los codos y un antifaz blanco completaba su atuendo, este le cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando dos espacios destinados a sus ojos.

Estaba irreconocible para cualquiera y todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado y que no se atrevían a pedirle un baile pensando que ella los rechazaría.

La castaña estaba muy feliz, disfrutando del último día en el Colegio de Hogwarts, sabiendo también que sería la última vez que vería al Slytherin causante de todas sus desdichas y podría por fin olvidarse de él.

-¿Me concede el honor de este baile Milady? –preguntó una voz ronca, profunda y seductora que vino de unos finos labios rojos. Un chico que vestía pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color, haciendo juego una corbata blanca, estaba parado frente a Hermione, ofreciéndole la mano; su rostro estaba cegado por un antifaz blanco y semi-cubierto por sus cabellos rubios platinados que amenazaban con delatar al graduado. Sin embargo el efecto nocturno del Gran Comedor que se encontraba únicamente iluminado por las velas flotantes sobe las mesas, se encargó de proteger su identidad.

-Seria un placer –respondió ella sonriente sin sospechar quien era. Por supuesto que el rubio si conocía la identidad de la castaña y no tenia intenciones de revelarle la suya.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida_

_me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás _

Se deslizaron hasta la pista de baile, mientras una canción con gran significado para ambos comenzaba a sonar. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella las posó alrededor del cuello del rubio. Se movían al compás de la música sin decir nada.

_Mas me callo y te marchas  
aun tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?. _

Se reconocieron en las pupilas de su acompañante a la vez que no creían que fueran ellos.

Mantuvieron fija la mirada en el otro dedicándose las palabras de la canción que hasta sus oídos llegaba.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte _

_y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho _

_hasta que el sol aparezca..._

El rubio pegó totalmente el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo, pudiendo absorber el delicioso aroma a flores silvestres de la castaña. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras sus manos jugaban tímidamente con el cabello rubio platinado

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_susurrando palabras que llegan_

_a este pobre corazón_

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. _

Hermione pegó su mejilla a la del chico y se acercó a su oído con intención de decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca y solo consiguió rozar sus labios con la oreja del blondo.

El cerró los ojos con fuerza para detener los deseos que tenia de revelar su identidad y sus sentimientos a través de un beso inigualable...para luego poder hacerla suya y tener la certeza de que aunque sus vidas tomaran rumbos distintos ella nunca olvidaría al Slytherin que la amó como nunca nadie lo había hecho o lo iba a hacer...

_Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir _

_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir _

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _

Hermione se sentía totalmente feliz y extasiada con esa sensación de compenetración que tenia con el rubio que la acompañaba. Era como si sus curvas se amoldaran a la perfección con el cuerpo del chico. No quería separarse nunca de él, o que ese momento durara para siempre.

El blondo por su parte, sentía como si flotara estando a lado de quien amaba, esa castaña lo era todo para él y por eso...por eso no la podía tener, porque no le quería arruinar la vida estando a su lado. Ojala ella pudiera comprender todo lo que él la amaba y que cada una de las cosas que hacía era por y para ella.

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte _

Su olor, su cabello, su porte y esos inconfundibles ojos plata, la castaña por fin lo había reconocido. Sabiendo que era el Slytherin que en secreto amaba lo abrazó con fuerza. Se preguntó si él sabría su identidad y decidió después de unos segundos que eso no importaba; lo tenía cerca, como siempre deseó...y ahora esos labios la llamaban a gritos pero ¿qué haría?...retener sus deseos o darle rienda suelta a los mismo delatándose ante Draco Malfoy

_Que más dará lo que digan  
que más dará lo que piensen _

_Si estoy loco es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. _

Se amaban, ambos se deseaban y porque no demostrárselo aquella noche bajo los antifaces y en medio de una pista de baile que decía las palabras que ellos no se atrevían a pronunciar.

Era que tal vez esa sensación de amor prohibido e intocable era demasiado buena para romperla y los motivaba a dejarlo así, como un amor que no se supone que debía ser...

Todo ese año pasaron pretendiendo que se odiaban.

¿Por qué no olvidarse de todo por una noche?

Y, así, entregarse a los sentimientos, a los deseos de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas y unidas por algo que va mas allá de un simple amorío de adolescentes.

_Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir _

Se miraron una vez más a los ojos, asegurándose de saber quienes eran antes de comenzar a acercarse lentamente. Sintieron sus alientos confundirse y sus narices encontrase…

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla _

Los labios de Hermione temblaban al no atreverse a tocar los labios del rubio...

¿Estaba bien permitir que eso pasara? Entregarse en un beso a tu peor enemigo...

¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Quizás porque podría sufrir al verse no correspondida. No podía saber que sucedería si no se aventuraba de una vez a besarlo...

Olvidándose de todo se sumergió en los labios de Draco que tuvieron un sabor dulce y excitante casi adictivo. El rubio correspondió el tierno beso que segundos después buscó profundizar, ella le dio paso para que explorara su boca al mismo tiempo que un gemido de aprobación surgió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir _

_aparcando el miedo a sufrir _

Su beso se vio súbitamente interrumpido por un grito que escucharon proveniente de su derecha. Un hada muerta cayó entre los dos separándolos. Hermione ahogó un grito y abrazó a Draco mientras observaba como miles de seres descendían muertos luego de ser alcanzados por las maldiciones de mortífagos que aparecían por todas partes cubiertos con capuchas negras y mascaras

-Lord Voldemort –dijo Harry con voz potente antes de alzar su varita frente a la aparición del mago mas temido de todos los tiempos...

--END OF FLASH BACK --

Los mortífagos junto con Voldemort habían irrumpido la noche anterior durante el baile de graduación con el fin de matar a Harry.

Al final destruyeron a Voldemort y mataron a la mayoría de los mortios, sin embargo justo antes de que Lucius Malfoy muriera, había lanzado la maldición asesina a Hermione pero Draco se interpuso y le dio a él; mas esta no le dio en el corazón y por eso la castaña no quería creer que él iba a morir.

Harry y Ginny resultaron con heridas menores y fueron trasladados al hospital donde el resto de sus amigos los acompañaban menos Hermione que no se había despegado del cuerpo del rubio desde la noche anterior, se encargó de los arreglos del funeral y ahora estaba en el velorio mientras sus últimas esperanzas morían luego de confesar, frente al féretro que contenía a Draco, esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo tuvo guardados.

La chica seguía utilizando el vestido negro de la fiesta ya que solo habían pasado 7 horas aproximadamente desde la muerte de Draco y ella no quiso abandonar al rubio ni un momento.

··

Flotando con suavidad, una carta descendió y cayó en su regazo. Se limpio las lágrimas como pudo para tomarla con delicadeza. Miró a los lados, nadie la acompañaba en el amplio lugar. Desdoblo la carta descubriendo una letra demasiado familiar...

Sintió emoción y a la vez temor de esa carta ya que tenia impresa la letra de Draco pero el ya estaba...o tal vez aun no se había ido...

Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras comenzaba a leer, las lágrimas llenaron una vez más sus ojos al darse cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio transmitidos en ese pedazo de papel. Le pedía perdón aunque ella ya lo había perdonado, le decía que la amaba, que la adoraba pero ¿qué importaba eso?...si él ya no estaba con ella, si no lo podía oír de sus labios y reconocerlo como algo real. Cristalinas gotas de puro dolor caían de sus ojos, el dolor de haber perdido a quien mas amas y pensar en que si le hubieras dicho antes ... pero él "hubiera" no existe porque no podemos cambiar lo que ya pasó.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione leyó

"_Recién ahorita me pregunto donde estoy, realmente no lo se; a mi alrededor no hay nada mas que una luz cegadora, escribo esta carta que es la oportunidad que alguien me ha dado para decirte lo que siento antes de irme, a mis pies veo mi ataúd y a ti solamente llorando en mi velorio..."_

Una pequeña esperanza volvió a la castaña, al recordar lo que alguna vez leyó en un libro

-Draco, mi amor...quédate conmigo... –rogó al cuerpo del rubio y le tomó la mano.

Hermione el año anterior en una de sus tantas visitas a la biblioteca había entrado por error a la sección prohibida y allí encontró un libro titulado _"La vida después de la muerte"_. En las primeras páginas hablaba de formas de muerte, entre las cuales estaba la maldición asesina _Avada Kedavra_ y aclaraba que si esta no te daba en el corazón, la muerte no sería instantánea. Además existían casos en que las personas creaban un lazo muy fuerte (como la venganza o el amor) con la vida terrenal, a través de una segunda persona y que les permitía aferrarse a la vida e incluso escribir una carta para la persona con la que este lazo lo conecta. También hablaba que había una posibilidad de traerlo de regreso, mas Hermione no terminó de leerlo...

-Por Merlín! Debo ir al Colegio...-dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas aunque las marcas de estas no desaparecieron. –¡Mi varita!...-recordó que la llevaba en el dobladillo de su vestido y sólo se aseguró de que todavía estuviera allí –Yo te voy a salvar- le dijo a Draco apretando su mano.

Ahora debía aparecerse en Hogwarts para terminar de leer el libro

Se concentró visualizando su destino; luego del ataque de los mortífagos y la muerte de Voldemort, el sortilegio, que no permitía que te aparecieras en el castillo, había sido quitado para que los del ministerio fueran a recoger y apresar a los mortios que aun seguían con vida. La castaña pensó, decididamente, en que debía aparecerse en la biblioteca...de pronto la sensación de que atravesaba un tubo muy estrecho se hizo intensa, apretó los ojos asegurándose de no soltar la mano de rubio, sintió que el aire le faltaba justo cuando aterrizó estrepitosamente en el frío suelo; abrió los ojos lentamente y vio con felicidad que se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, continuaba agarrada de la mano de Draco y el cuerpo de este había aterrizado encima de una mesa. Ella lo observó por largos segundos –Quédate conmigo –susurró una vez mas cerca del rubio antes de alejarse para buscar el libro que la ayudaría...

Desde algún lugar, Draco percibió la voz de la castaña...pidiéndole que se quedara y él haciendo mucho esfuerzo hizo lo que ella le dijo, y es que una potente luz a su derecha parecía atraerlo magnéticamente.

Continúo luchando para quedarse allí, con total esperanza y confianza en su amada.

Hermione no tardó demasiado en encontrar el libro "La vida después de la muerte", lo hojeó un momento hasta q vio lo que buscaba...

"...e_ste lazo se crea cuando la conexión entre dos almas es muy poderosa, sobrepasando los limites de la lógica. Deja, a quien ya no esta en el mundo de los vivos, en una estancia de pre-muerte. Estas personas son capaces de mirar su propio cuerpo sin saber que pueden regresar a él; también tienen la capacidad de escribir una carta a la persona que está conectada a ellos..._

_Nadie nunca ha comprobado que tal estado de pre-muerte exista, sin embargo hay quienes afirman haber pasado por eso y sobrevivido; gracias a las diversas experiencias (reales o no) que se han descrito, podemos ayudar a almas sometidas a este estado a regresar a su cuerpo terrenal._

_Se advierte que el único que puede regresarlo es la persona con la que tiene dicho lazo..."_

Bien, por todo lo que leía resultaba obvio que era ella la que mantenía a Draco unido a este mundo, con ella tenía ese lazo y ella era la única que podía salvarlo

"_...la única manera de llegar al alma en estado de pre-muerte es sumergirse en un estado similar; por lo que la persona conectada se verá obligada a cometer un acto suicida para ayudar al alma de su conexión. Obviamente la vida de la segunda persona se vería en peligro y por eso no es recordable intentar este tipo de cosas._

_Aunque toda esta información es de dudosa veracidad, aseguramos que todo es posible en este mundo, depende de que quieran creer y en que se basen sus fundamentos._

_Lo que están a punto de leer, son suposiciones a partir de testimonios escuchados y no es recomendable que sea tomado como verdad o que sea intentado:_

_·El acto suicida, por excelencia, que permitirá al alma ir a ese estado de pre-muerte es el corte de venas, ya que mientras no te desangres no morirás pero estarás la suficiente cerca de la muerte como para salvar al alma conectada y vivir para contarlo..."_

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de morir en el intento?

Tal ves de 50, razonó Hermione, pero fuera como fuera estaba decidida a salvar a Draco.

"_...La estancia o el estado de Pre-muerte no se extenderá a mas de 24 horas de la muerte de la persona."_

Con eso culminaba el susodicho libro que era la última esperanza.

La decisión estaba tomada, la pregunta era ¿Dónde conseguiría algo para cortarse las venas? No tenía mucho tiempo. Sacó su varita del dobladillo del vestido y pensó en que hacer...

Su cara se iluminó ante la súbita idea que se formó en su mente

_Accio Cuchillo_

Una filosa hoja paso cortando el aire y todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino para llegar de las cocinas a la biblioteca.

Terminó su afilado viaje en una de las estanterías al lado de Hermione

-Un poco mas a la izquierda y acabo muerta –dijo la chica tomando el mango del cuchillo para destrabarlo de la madera.

Respiro profundamente, miro el utensilio y luego a sus venas que resaltaban bajo su muñeca.

Le estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba, la idea de cortarse no la convencía para nada...

Durante sus 17 años de vida, jamás paso por su cabeza el suicidio; amaba demasiado su vida como para intentar semejante cosa, además, sabía que todos y cada uno de los problemas que podía padecer tenían solución. El problema es que ahora la solución radicaba en el suicidio. De pronto palideció

"_¿Tengo que hacerlo?"_

Esa pregunta no tenía porque hacérsela! Era algo que debía hacer porque podría regresar a su amor a la vida... Sintió su respiración entrecortada y soltó el cuchillo que cayó estridentemente en el suelo de la desierta biblioteca, ella se dejó caer a su lado sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo, tenia miedo, un profundo miedo...¿miedo a la muerte?;

Las lagrimas nublaron de nuevo su vista –Soy una cobarde- susurró para si misma y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

La misma punzada experimento Draco y una extraña desesperación lo inundó. Pero ese sentimiento no era propio¿de donde provenía?...Bajó la vista y encontró a la castaña al lado de un cuchillo¿qué pensaba hacer¿Acaso se iba a suicidar¿Por qué?!

-NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero en lugar donde estaba el sonido era absorbido para no romper el silencio.

Hermione alzo la vista al cuerpo de Draco, le sonrió con dulzura –No soy una cobarde, tú me darás fuerza- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano fría e inerte y juraría haber sentido que él la presionaba débilmente.

Recogió el cuchillo, auto convenciéndose de que era capaz. Hermione con delicadeza lo acercó a su brazo izquierdo, allí hundió la filosa punta de la hoja en el lugar donde mas resaltaban sus venas, hizo una mueca de dolor y ejerció mayor presión; la sangre no se hizo esperar, brotaba roja y espesa. Tomó, luego, con su débil mano izquierda el cuchillo y lo hundió bajo la muñeca derecha, se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor hasta que sin fuerzas, dejo caer el cuchillo ahora bañado en sangre. El líquido rojo salía sin parar, los cortes eran profundos, y su vestido negro se manchaba con la misma; se sintió desfallecer así que se acostó en el suelo. Bajo sus antebrazos se formaban dos lagunas rojas que a cada segundo agrandaban su volumen. Un frío glacial llenó su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente. La respiración disminuía su ritmo y un sudor frío la empapó justo antes de que todo se pusiera negro... perdiendo el conocimiento...

…

Cientos de imágenes pasaron frente a Hermione, algunas mostraban eventos de su vida y otras tantas eran de sus familiares, amigos y personas que conoció en su vida y una sola, que se detuvo frente a ella, mostraba a un rubio de ojos plata que la miraba fijamente, la castaña corrió hacia la imagen que desapareció en el acto, dejándola en medio de un espacio totalmente blanco. A su derecha y un tanto lejos una intensa luz brillaba, pero sabia que no debía ir hacia allí, debía salvar a Draco...donde sea que estuviese

-DRACOO!- gritó la castaña esperando alguna respuesta, su voz no tenia eco a penas y sonaba sin embargo no se rindió -DRACOOOO! –chilló lo mas fuerte que pudo

El rubio que se encontraba observando hacia abajo el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione en medio de la sangre, alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

_¿Como era posible?_

-Draco!- llamó una vez mas una voz que reconocido de inmediato, era Hermione. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Comenzó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor pero no veía nada mas que soledad

-¿Hermione¡HERMIONE! –en ese momento una imagen de una castaña con vestido negro y antifaz blanco apareció frente a él, retrocedió unos pasos y la observó; "_que hermosa se ve_" pensó. Se acercó a la imagen y cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos dio tres pasos intentando acercarse cuando sintió dos brazos cerrarse alrededor de su torso y el calor de un cuerpo conocido que se aferraba él

–Draco mi amor –susurró, el abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de pupilas marrón que lo veían llenas de ilusión

-¿Her...mione...? –él estaba en shock y no comprendía nada.

-Si soy yo- dijo la chica tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Draco –he venido para llevarte de regreso-

Él se soltó y se dio la vuelta –no puede ser, no puedes estar aquí. Porque si estas aquí entonces...es porque tú...

-No estoy muerta- dijo la castaña un poco triste por la reacción de él –no aun...

-¿¡Porque lo hiciste!?- preguntó, de pronto enojado, encarándola -¿POR QUÉ TE CORTASTE LAS VENAS?

-Porque era la única manera de llevarte y yo...

-¡No!, no puedes quitarte la vida así nada mas, sólo porque…

-Que aun no estoy muerta –dijo la aludida desafiante pero aun más triste

-Pero al ritmo que te desangras... –señaló hacia abajo y Hermione se percató de que bajo ellos se veía la imagen de biblioteca de Hogwarts y los cuerpos de ambos –...lo estarás en poco tiempo

-Pero yo...

-¡Tú nada¿Por qué, DIME, por qué querías salvarme? si yo no valgo la pena. ¿Por qué morir por mí? Porque si yo lo único que hice fue...

-Morir por mí –dijo la castaña que ya se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

Él se acercó a ella, poniendo su mano derecha en la barbilla de la castaña y levantándole el rostro para verla a los ojos. Hermione tomó la mano izquierda de Draco entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos –Quería salvarte porque te amo –una tímida lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña más en el rostro de Draco se formó la sonrisa mas pura y sincera que alguna vez se hubiera visto, se acercó más a ella hasta pegar sus frentes.

-Yo también te amo... –acercó sus labios hasta rozarlos con los de ella -...mi Hermione –dijo y finalmente sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un beso diferente a cualquiera que ninguno de los dos hubiera sentido, un beso lleno de verdadero amor y necesidad que muy lejos de ser lujurioso era lo mas lindo y sobrehumano (ya que no se encontraban en sus cuerpos) que alguna vez imaginaron, sus labios se probaron una y otra vez, no se querían separar, no de nuevo, nunca más...

Draco se levantó sobresaltado y sudando frió, notó que estaba recostado sobre una dura mesa. Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con varias estanterías repletas de libros: estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Miró hacia abajo donde el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione yacía aun sangrando, de golpe recordó lo que hace unos segundos había vivido en su estado de pre-muerte.

De un salto se bajó de la mesa y se acercó lo mas rápido que pudo al cuerpo de Hermione, la tomó en brazos y la examinó por un momento, estaba pálida y la sangre no cesaba –No te mueras... –le besó la frente y la aferró fuertemente contra su pecho –Por favor, no me abandones…-

··

··

-Hace tanto tiempo te fuiste, dejándome una herida incapaz de cicatrizar- Draco dejó un ramo de rosas rojas frente a una de las lápidas del tranquilo y silencioso cementerio en que se encontraba –no sé porqué me dejaste. Necesito de ti, siempre lo he hecho y más en este momento –sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, una brisa sumamente helada llenó el lugar y sus pulmones –el tiempo que te tuve no te supe valorar, ahora que te he perdido solo te puedo extrañar-

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio rememorando la imagen de ella en su mente.

-Mi amor tenemos que irnos –dijo una voz femenina detrás del rubio

-Debo irme madre -el rubio miraba perdidamente la lápida –sólo quería recordarte cuanta falta me haces y presentarte a tu nieta-

Draco se acercó a la chica que estaba tras él y le obsequió un fugaz beso en la boca luego miró a la bebé que llevaba en brazos –Hola Cissy- dijo ahora sonriendo a la pequeña bebé que le sonrió de regreso.

-Es idéntica a tu madre –dijo la chica viendo a la bebé que abrió sus ojos mostrando unas pupilas grises y escasos cabellos que tenían tonalidades castañas

-Es idéntica a su madre –corrigió él mirándola con dulzura –idéntica a ti

Ella sonrió sintiéndose la más dichosa en el mundo –Te amo Draco y amo a nuestra pequeña Cissy

-No más de lo que yo las amo, de lo que yo te amo a ti mi Hermione- sonrió juguetón y volvió a besarla mientras la bebé extendía los brazos emocionada ante la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

* * *

_¿Y que les pareció?_

_Pueden dejarme sus opiniones, críticas -constructivas o destructivas, pensamientos, saludos o lo que quieran en un Review n.n es muy sencillo y me harán muy feliz_

_:D_

_Liz♥25-08_


End file.
